Happy Endings Do Exist
by amour de amour de amour
Summary: A series of fluffy Jasper one-shots that range from kids to weddings to sleepy afternoons in the sun. I think that Jason and Piper have been through QUITE enough by now, and it's about time they had some peace. After all, happy endings do exist...
1. Silent Night

**A/N: As you'll soon be able to tell, I've been in a **_**very **_**Christmasy mood lately…so I guess this is what happened. Here's a purely fluffy winter night in the Grace home. Post Giant War, obviously. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet night. The snow storm had sent everyone in the neighborhood scurrying back into their warm homes to hide.

The day, however, had started off quite the opposite. Jason and Piper had been awoken to the soft pounding of little feet down the hallway, followed by excited squeals. They had both smiled at each other, knowing exactly what had happened.

Before either of them had a chance to even sit up, two little girls had pounced on their bed with a chorus of "Wake up!" and "It's snowing!"

Chuckling, Jason pulled his oldest daughter to his chest and pushed a lock of hair out of her beautiful, wonder-filled eyes.

"Come _on, _Daddy!" she had exclaimed, pulling out of his grasp and heading towards the doorway, her younger sister in tow. They were in the coat closet within seconds, pulling out mittens and scarves.

Piper laughed and leaned her head on Jason's shoulder, who pressed a kiss to her cheek gently.

"I guess we should go help them before Emma tries to shove a mitten on Kate's head," Piper muttered into his side.

Jason just laughed, throwing the covers off of his legs and going to join his daughters before any fatal mitten-attacks could occur.

The day had been filled with chicken noodle soup, snowball fights, red noses, and even a few incidents with the snow shovel-don't ask- but before they knew it, night had crept up on the little family.

"Come on, Miss Emma!" Piper called from the bathroom. Sighing, Emma put down her candy cane and hopped off of the couch. Jason watched her trudge away amusedly from the kitchen as he rinsed out a bowl. Shaking his head, he placed the bowl in the drying rack and stepped into the living room.

Kate appeared in the doorway with wet hair, clutching her plush Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer to her chest. He would never admit it, but Jason's heart melted at the sight of his little girl in her blue snowman onesie.

Kate giggled as he scooped her up into his arms and sat down on the sofa, wrapping them in a warm blanket.

For a few minutes, they just stared at the twinkling Christmas tree. It was adorned in shiny, red spheres, candy canes in every color of the rainbow, and of course, the two tiny footprints imprinted in plaster strung up near the front. At the top sat a porcelain angel, the colorful fairy lights reflecting off of her face. A fire roared in the fireplace and "Silent Night" played faintly from the radio.

Never in his life would Jason have imagined he could be this happy, here with his family. It was times like these that he couldn't even remember what is was like to feel afraid or sad like he had as a teenager, during the Giant War. Maybe things do get better after all, he thought as he stroked Kate's soft blonde hair.

Just as Kate's eyes were beginning to droop, Emma pranced into the room wrapped only a towel. At the sight of her wild sister, Kate jumped up and immediately went to stand by her.

"Emma, for God's sake, let me put your pajamas on!" Piper exclaimed exasperatedly as she walked into the room, a reindeer onesie that matched Kate's folded in her arms.

Emma ignored her petulantly and went over the tree to pluck a candy cane off of one of the lower branches.

Piper sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I guess you won't be wanting any hot chocolate, then."

At this, Emma looked up, a candy cane sticking out the side of her mouth. "Hat Choflate?" she mumbled past the candy.

"Mmm hmm. Only good little girls get some. I suppose I'll just be making hot chocolate for three tonight."

Emma ripped the candy cane out of her mouth and Kate giggled. "But I _am _a good girl, Mommy! I promise!"

With an exaggerated sigh, Piper shrugged. "But you won't let your Mommy put your jamies on you. That's what good little girls do."

Shaking her head furiously, the little brunette rushed up to her mother and tugged at the pajamas in her arms. "Yes I will. We can do it right now."

With a sly smile in Jason's direction, Piper lifted her rebellious daughter into her arms and carried her back into the bathroom.

She sat Emma down on the toilet, pulling the towel off of her and hanging it back on the rod. Emma shivered dramatically and pulled her legs to her chest.

Piper rolled her eyes and held the holes for the feet of the onesie out to the little girl. Emma slipped her feet in hastily as her mother stuck her arms through the sleeves. Zipping it up, Piper smoothed Emma's hair down.

"Now isn't that better?" she asked.

Barely giving Piper time to turn off the bathroom light, Emma nodded and tugged her down the hall. The smell of warm cocoa immediately filled the daughter of Aphrodite's nostrils and she smiled.

When they stepped into the living room, they were met by a grinning Jason juggling steaming mugs and an eager Kate tugging at his sleeves.

"I want some, Daddy!" she complained, staring up at Jason with her big eyes.

Piper grinned back and took two mugs from him, gesturing towards the sofa.

The family sat there in front of the fire, sipping cocoa and watching the snow fall furiously out the window, until little eyes began to droop and yawns became more frequent.

Finally, they scooped up their little girls-Jason holding Emma, Piper with Kate-and carried them down the hall.

After the two girls were tucked in, Piper placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and Jason pushed their hair out of their faces gently.

They returned to their own bedroom and crawled into bed tiredly, but contentedly. As the snow continued to fall soundlessly, only two voices could be heard in the silence.

"Goodnight, Superman."

"Goodnight, Beauty Queen."

And all was well.

**A/N: Yeah, I know I stole a quote from Harry Potter. I just couldn't help myself, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave me some feedback!**

**PLEASE READ: So I posted a really short one-shot called "Please Don't Leave Me" about Piper getting pregnant and telling Jason and all that, and I'm not sure if I should add onto it or not. I wouldn't mind making it into a multi-chapter fic, but I'm not sure if anyone would want to read it. If you could, just take a look at that and tell me what you think? Thanks!**


	2. Do You Ever Regret It?

**A/N: This is basically a Jason/Piper-centric one shot that takes place after the war. You know, Piper thinking that Jason regrets choosing her over Reyna, that kind of thing. No love triangle though; It's pure fluff. I was in the mood for a warm, spring day-and since it's December, I figured this was as close to spring as I could get. Enjoy!**

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" Jason didn't open his eyes.

He and his girlfriend were lounging in one of the rickety, old rocking chairs that lined the entrance of the Big House. Spring was just beginning to show signs of reappearing; the trees that had been stripped bare by the harsh New York winter were once again blooming in all their beauty. Blossoms drifted through the breeze and over the Long Island Sound.

Piper sighed and buried her face into Jason's chest. "I don't know."

This time he looked at her. "What? You know you can tell me anything, Pipes."

There was a pause, and he nudged her with his shoulder.

"Do you ever regret choosing this? Coming to Camp Half-Blood, I mean," Piper mumbled into his shirt after a while. "Choosing me."

Jason shifted his gaze from Piper upwards to the sky. The pale blue expanse was dappled here and there with slow-moving clouds.

Shutting his eyes once more, he allowed the memories from the past year to flow over him.

Jason remembered waking up on the bus beside her, not having any clue as to where he was, let alone who he was. He had been so unsure of everything back then, but the moment he turned to look in her eyes, he knew everything would be okay.

As he was regaining his memories, fear began to creep over him. Was he doing the right thing, being here with Piper? Was he somehow hurting Reyna through all this? Then she'd clasp his hands in hers and all his fears would wash away.

Even through all of this, Jason had always known who he was deep down inside. Or so he thought. The more time he spent at camp, with the Greeks, the more he started to feel his once strong sense of identity fading.

Jason tore his gaze from the sky and looked down at Piper. She was staring up at him now, beautiful eyes filled with doubt.

It was then that he decided that all these where's and who's didn't really matter all that much, so long as he had Piper by his side. She was his where, his who.

Jason smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling a sense of peace that he'd never known before fill him up.

"No," he replied simply. "I don't."

Piper smiled faintly and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Jason. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and they laid there contentedly, feeling the sunshine warming their bones.

They only had a short time together- and there wasn't any time for regret. From now on, there was only forever.

And forever would be time well spent.


End file.
